Next!
by kitty143
Summary: one-shot based off the mtv show Next! this is slash. It will contain a few swears. You have been warned! R/R! Please!


This is a one shot that I wrote based off of the MTV show Next! Hope you like it! Sorry if I spelt some of the names wrong, I did my best!

Will be slash! There will be swears in it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter characters or the show Next!

Harry Potter was standing on a sidewalk in front of the beach waiting for his first date to come out. He wasn't even sure why he was here. Somehow Hermione had managed to drag him here.

When he got here he was asked what he wanted the 3 events to be after they explained the whole show to him. He chose the beach, because they had to like sand, he chose wresting, because he wanted someone to challenge him and then he decided to take the person out to dinner. He wanted to see if the conversation would flow.

**Meanwhile on the bus:**

Sitting on the bus was Colin Creevey, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, and Remus Lupin, who had just been untied and had a blindfold removed. Everyone was looking at him questioningly.

"I am going to kill Sirius!" he growled. "Where the fuck am I?" he questioned looking around at the most unlikely group of people.

"On the show Next!" yelled Colin.

"Fuck and who is the person that I will have to date?" Remus asked.

"HARRY POTTER!" yelled Colin again. He seemed just a little too excited about that fact.

"WHAT? I can't fucking date my godson! Sirius is so fucking dead!" Remus screamed.

"Are you done?" drawled Draco.

Remus takes a few calming breaths and replies that yes he is done.

Suddenly the bus door opens and some weird looking guy comes on and says "The order in which you guys will be going in is Seamus, Colin, Dean, Remus, and Draco. Seamus you will be getting out as soon as the bus stops."

After about 10 minutes the bus finally stops.

"You boys get comfortable, it will be awhile." Said Seamus arrogantly.

As Seamus walks out of the bus, Colin and Dean start to trash talk him.

"I give him a minute!" exclaimed Colin.

"I give him until Harry sees him!" said Dean.

Remus and Draco were both silent. Remus, because he is not the type of person to trash talk. Draco, because he is still in shock about the fact that he will have to walk out of the bus to have a date with Harry Potter. His archenemy and secret crush. He's torn between praying everyone before him gets next and hoping that he does not even have to face Harry. He is unbelievably scared of what Harry's reaction could end up being.

**Meanwhile on the date:**

Seamus walks off the bus smiling arrogantly at Harry, thinking that he has it in the bag. When Harry looks at the arrogant way he walks and smiles he instantly knows that this is going to be a fairly quick date. He would never date someone who thinks that he should be the center of the universe and should get everything and everyone that they want. He does not say next right away, because he knows Seamus was never this arrogant at Hogwarts and hoping that maybe it is just because he is nervous.

"Hi Seamus." Harry says nervously holding out his hand.

Seamus replies hello before simply grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him into a kiss. A very unwanted and unexpected kiss.

Harry is so shocked that he can't even pull away.

"NEXT!" yells Harry when Seamus finally lets him go, after a good five minutes.

"Fine, but I am the best looking person on that bus! You will regret this!" yelled Seamus as he walked back to the bus.

"I would rather an ugly person then. You are the most arrogant and annoying person I have ever had the displeasure to meet!" exclaimed Harry.

Seamus walks back on to the bus angrily. Stomping the whole way. When everyone else sees him return Colin and Dean both start laughing at him.

"So what happened?" asked Remus, though he was pretty sure he already knows what happened. Seamus was way too arrogant for his cub to ever be interested in. His cub needs someone who is grounded. Out of everyone on the bus Draco probably has the best chance Remus decides. Draco seems to have changed immensely since when he was at Hogwarts. He has even apologized for what he used to say about Remus.

"I tried to kiss him and he said that I am too arrogant." Explained Seamus, which had everyone else laughing hysterically. "Colin you are up next! Good luck with the idiot!"

As soon as Harry saw that it was Colin, who already had his camera poised to take a picture he screamed "NEXT!"

Colin got back on the bus and was made fun of for not even making it 30 seconds.

"Okay Dean, you are next!" said Colin before he sat down to sulk.

Dean actually made it past hello. Harry began to have hope that this whole forced disaster would not completely suck.

"Okay so today we are going to take a walk down the beach to what we have set up." Explained Harry.

"On the beach? We should probably take off our shoes then. Sand is always so much better when you are barefoot." Said Dean.

"Great Idea!" exclaimed Harry. Someone finally managed to make him smile today!

When they got to the set up Dean saw that it was a wresting ring. Being a muggleborn he understood the rules of wrestling, but he did not want to hurt Harry, who just looked so little.

"I thought we should let out some steam with some wrestling. It's a good way to relax and have a little competitive fun." Explained Harry.

"That sounds great! It will be nice after sitting on the bus for so long!" exclaimed Dean, even though he was not to really try. It does not seem like a fair fight is all he could think about. He never thought about the fact that Harry is quite powerful despite his size.

Dean was excited to start, because it was an excuse to be closer to Harry. Harry thought the excitement was for the wrestling and started to become a bit more interested in Dean.

But when they got into the ring and were wrestling for about ten minutes, Harry noticed that Dean was barely trying. Dean seemed to be trying to avoid pinning Harry or hurting him in anyway at all costs. Harry did not want someone that would be treating him like a girl throughout all their time together.

"Next!" said Harry, just fed up with this one-sided wrestling match. It was not even worth going through anymore.

"What? Why?" asked Dean.

"Because you are not even trying at all. I can't date someone who is going to be treating me like a girl or a little kid. I can take care of myself! I do not need someone to watch me all the time. Especially since I could take you down in about five minutes with you actually trying and me barely trying at all. You forget that I am the savior after all. What did you think I invited Voldy to a tea party and managed to defeat him that way?" yelled Harry. Frustrated with people treating him like less than he is.

"Fine, but you will never ever meet anyone better than me!" yelled Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what they all say." Said Harry lazily. He was beginning to get fed up with this and he still had two more dates to go through.

Dean stomped back to the bus and told everyone what had happened on his date. Both Remus and Draco snorted in laughter. They both knew that you never want to treat Harry like less than one of the most powerful wizards ever.

"Okay Remus, you are up." Said Dean sulkily.

"Be back in a few minutes. Don't worry Draco. You will get your turn." Said Remus, winking at Draco.

When Harry saw that it was Remus who came off the bus this time he was both shocked and relieved. At least this would not be horrible. He might even be able to have some fun.

"Hey cub!" said Remus as he hugged Harry.

"Hi Remy. What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Siri dragged me here. He said that I would have fun. Now do you want to next me and meet your very last date or just play it safe and have fun with your favorite godfather?" asked Remus playfully.

"Do not let Siri hear you call yourself that. He would flip out. Though he would deserve it, he knew it would be me that you would have to date. Now I am not sure if I should next you or not. Who is my last date? Do I know them? Are they cute?" asked Harry.

"He would deserve it, the mangy mutt. Your last date is Draco Malfoy! But do not write him off so quickly, he has changed a great deal!" explained Remus.

"Oh trust me I was not planning on it. He always has been completely hot and sexy, but now with a whole new attitude? He might just make this horrible experience completely worth it. Now what do you think my chances with him are?" asked Harry. He was slightly nervous. He did not want to make a fool of himself in front of Draco, if he did not like him too.

"Cub, I would say that your chances are pretty damn good. Have fun, remember you are being filmed and I will see you later." Remus said as he hugged Harry good bye.

"Bye Remy, I promise to be good. Tell Siri that you are my favorite until further notice, Oh and Next!" Harry said.

Remus walked back to the bus.

"Draco you are up next, he know it is you so stop worrying about it. Have some fun." Said Remus gently.

Draco walked off the bus seeming shocked at what Remus had just told him. Why would Harry Potter want to go out on a date with him, it just did not make any sense.

Draco walked down to where Harry was still standing next to the wrestling ring. He could tell Harry already looked approving when he saw that Draco had taken off his shoes and seemed to be really enjoying the sand.

"Hi Draco. You are looking good. So I have been standing out here all day and have had to deal with three complete idiots. It is time to eat something, because I do not know about you but I am starving!" explained Harry looking completely exhausted.

"Sounds great Harry! So we have not seen each other in years. What have you been up to?" Asked Draco.

"I have been pretty busy these past years. I tried to be an auror but decided I was done with fighting. Have done that way too much in my life. I decided I do want to help people but in a different way. I am now studying very hard to become a medi wizard. What have you been up to?" asked Harry.

"Wow that sounds awesome! I am glad you figured out what you want to do. That is usually the hardest part about graduating. I bounced from career to career. Like you I decided I did not want to be fighting battles anymore. It is not who I am. I am now studying to become a lawyer. I want to help fix certain things in our world. I want everything to be equal and to have no more prejudice, basically change everything into a way my father would have hated. Seems a good basis for laws. If the Death Eaters hated it then it is most likely a good thing." Explained Draco.

Harry started laughing. "That sounds like an awesome plan! I really hope you succeed Draco! I think you would be amazing at that sort of thing!" exclaimed Harry.

The conversation kept going from there. There was never any uncomfortable pauses and they both seemed to have a lot in common and are able to be completely relaxed around each other. Which for them is something that is quite rare in their lives.

"So Draco this date is coming to an end. You can now chose to either take the money and run or you can chose to please go on a second date with me." Said Harry praying that he will chose the second date, this was the most fun he has had in a long time!

"I would absolutely love to go on another date with you Harry! This is the most relaxed I have been in a very long time. This has probably been the most fun and comfortable date I have ever been on. I would have to be crazy not to go out with you again! I am just glad you feel the same way!" exclaimed Draco, not even afraid of sounding foolish, because with Harry he would always feel comfortable.

"Great! I am so glad you feel that way! I believe that now we are obligated to kiss!" explained Harry looking forward to kissing Draco.

"I think we can manage that." Whispered Draco as he leaned in.

When their lips finally met they could not get enough. It felt right for them to be kissing each other. They were so into each other that they did not even hear the director call cut!

When they pulled back they saw Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Sirius staring at them in shock. Both Hermione and Remus looked extremely happy. Ron and Sirius looked like they could not decide between being mad or being happy. Not wanting a fight to start Harry waved good bye to them, took Draco's hand and led him to a safe place to apparate. They apparated together to Harry's apartment so they could continue their date!

**THE END! How did you like it? Review please! I appreciate them very much!**


End file.
